Par une nuit de pleine lune
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasu x naru. Sasuke trouve Naruto baignant dans son sang et se décide à l'aider....


La pleine lune se reflétée dans la nuit d'encre, brillant de toute sa force diaphane. Sous le couvert d'arbres centenaires, une ombre furetée, profitant du peu de repos dont elle profitait et se forçait surtout à prendre. Elle se hâtait sur le chemin du retour, trouvant que l'air frais lui avait fait assez de bien. Le fait était que seul, il se souvenait.

L'ombre sauta d'une petite bute, faisant quelques pas dans l'herbe haute, écrasant quelques roseaux. Elle se rapprochait de la petite crique ou elle comptait se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, restant ainsi attentif à tous bruits. Le clapotement de l'eau commença à se murmurer à son oreille.

Dans cet endroit de la forêt, la lumière passait à peine, seuls quelques rayons arrivaient à percer de-ci de-là. L'ombre resta tapis dans la nuit, posant un genou à terre, s'abreuvant du liquide glacé qu'il sentait descendre le long de sa gorge. Elle passa sa main froide sur son visage, l'humidifiant quelques instants. Se remettant debout, elle inspira fortement, s'imprégnant des odeurs l'entourant, devant bientôt redescendre sous terre.

L'ombre recula d'un pas, réajustant sa tunique, profitant d'un petit coup de vent qui lui caressa le visage. Il se retourna, commençant à avancer pour s'en aller, écrasant à nouveaux les roseaux fragiles. Mais son élan s'arrêta net. Elle cligna des paupières, révélant à présent deux rubis incandescent au monde nocturne. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la droite, se fixant sur un point lumineux dans la nuit pâle. Entre deux eaux flottait une masse claire, entourée d'un halo liquide vermeil qui se répandait lentement. L'eau stagnante empêchait le corps de se mouvoir et de répandre le sang qu'il perdait abondamment.

L'ombre s'approcha silencieusement. Elle jaugeait la situation calmement, sans précipitation. Elle l'avait reconnu de loin, lorsqu'un rayon de lune s'était mis à jouer dans sa chevelure d'or, mais elle tentait de se convaincre du contraire. Mais s'était bien lui. Son ancien coéquipier. Le blond était agrippé à une pierre recouverte d'humus verdâtre.

Inconscient, plus pâle que le jeune homme qui le regardait, du sang recouvrant certaines parties de sa face, Naruto respirait faiblement, faisant à peine frémir l'eau qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Sasuke s'avança vers lui, marchant sur l'eau qui se brouillait à peine sous ses pas tranquille. Il se pencha vers l'autre, indécis, il finit par tendre l'une de ses mains vers la chevelure solaire souillée par endroit de caillot de sang noircies.

Il l'avait à peine effleuré que Naruto ouvrit violement les yeux, essayant de se mouvoir, mais ne fit que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la vase du point d'eau. Un bruit attira l'attention du brun. Il disparut de la vue du blond, trouvant refuge dans les ténèbres que lui offrait le lieu. A peine quelques minutes furent nécessaire pour voir arriver un individu emmitouflé dans un épais manteau dont les motifs rappelaient à Sasuke de bien trop sinistre souvenirs.

Naruto avait lui aussi senti la présence ayant repris connaissance. Ses traits dessinaient l'immense souffrance qu'il ressentait dans tout son être. Il essaya d'avancer, mais n'en avait apparemment plus la force. Pathétiquement, à quatre pattes, il réussit vaguement à esquisser trois pas, puis tomba dans le cours d'eau, heureusement à un niveau peu profond du ruisseau.

L'autre se mis à rire, écrasant d'un pied la colonne vertébrale de Naruto, s'amusant à enfoncer la pointe de son pied dans une blessure que l'autre portée en son dos. Le blond n'eut même pas la force de hurler, serrant les dents et refusant ce plaisir à son adversaire. Mais l'effort intense lui fit se mordre la joue, un filet de bave rouge lui coula le long de la commissure des lèvres.

Sasuke observait de son poste, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. _Je peux le sauver. Mais cela m'engagerait ensuite à l'aider ? tsss, comme si j'avais que cela à faire. Il a qu'à être plus fort…et Itachi doit être dans les environs. Ce serait intéressant…surtout qu'Orochimaru commence à me taper sur le système. Ce doit être pour bientôt, il devient de plus en plus presser, et ces yeux…pfff. Maintenant que j'y pense, les derniers jutsus qu'il m'a appris n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs…non, de toute manière si je veux avoir une chance de battre mon frère, il n'y a qu'une solution, laisser faire le vieux._ Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix résonna : qui te dis qu'il ira le tuer ? Et ensuite ? Ce ne sera pas vraiment toi qui l'auras vaincu.

Mais l'être de marbre fit la sourde oreille, revenant au combat. Naruto avait réussi à se mettre debout, titubant sous le poids de son propre corps dont commençait à s'élever un mince nuage de fumée rougeâtre. L'autre lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, tapant dans le sceau du démon, l'empêchant de sortir.

Le blond tomba à genoux, crachant du sang, cherchant sa respiration, les deux mains sur le tatouage qu'il porterait jusqu'à sa mort. L'état de son corps n'avait pas échappé à son rival. Son dos était roussi, ouvert en partie sur une chair brûlée dont s'échappait du sang. L'un de ses mollets se trouvait dans un état similaire, ce qui l'avait sans doute poussait à fuir. Le membre de l'Akatsuki continua de rire, puis se mit à parler à Naruto.

tu as peut être réussis à tuer une partie de l'organisation avec tes coéquipiers de merde, mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

…….. le blond était sur le point de reperdre connaissance.

Je me demande, le sourire s'élargit sur la face efféminée du blond à la longue chevelure, est ce que je te dois vraiment te ramener vivant ? C'est sur que ce sera plus facile pour l'extirper de ton corps, mais……et j'aurais fait le boulot d'Itachi…..AHAHAHAH, il m'en voudra à mort, bien qu'il ouvrira à peine la bouche, MWAHAHAHA. Oui je vais te ramener vivant, juste pour pouvoir, glleulqhlekh

Naruto vit tombé devant lui la tête blonde de son ennemi. Derrière le corps de se dernier qui tomba de coté comme au ralentit se tenait Sasuke, son sabre dégainé recouvert de sang. Il ne bougeait pas, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait agit. _Ça me rappelle le jour ou je l'ai sauver contre Haku…_un simple mot sortit Sasuke de ses pensées. Naruto l'avait remercié, un large sourire sur la face, et s'écroulait à présent de tout son long. Le brun le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte la tête de l'autre qui rougissait le petit ruisseau d'une couleur grenat.

Il porta Naruto, se demandant encore que faire. _Si je le ramène maintenant, le démon risque de le soigner, le déploiement de chakra risque d'alerter Orochimaru ou cet abruti de Kabuto, et ce serait bien risquer de prendre ce baka avec moi. Mais si je l'abandonne là, et que d'autres arrivent, il est mort. Pfff t'es vraiment un boulet. _Sasuke osa un regard vers le blond évanouit dans ses bras. Les blessures les moins graves se résorbaient déjà. _Bon, ils ne m'attendent pas avant le petit jour de toute manière._

Sasuke connaissait assez bien les environs, surtout de nuit. Machinalement il arriva prés d'une façade de pierre et se dirigea sans chercher vers une petite faille. Il fallait longer le mur pour s'y glisser. Il se mit en biais, soutenant le blond d'un bras, et passa en premier dans l'interstice. Il tirait le blond à sa suite, pestant lorsqu'il se prenait dans certaines proéminences du mur. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une vaste grotte, plus chaude que la température extérieure. Sasuke enleva sa tunique, et y posa le blond. L'autre se laisser faire, complètement dépendant. Il ne devait rester que cinq ou six heures avant le lever du jour. Naruto devait se dépêcher. Le temps s'égrainait bien trop peu rapidement pour le brun qui s'impatientait.

Le mince filet rougeâtre ré-enveloppa le blond qui se mit à gémir. La douleur était telle que Naruto pleura dans son sommeil, haletant, cherchant à plein poumon de l'air. Sasuke l'observait du coin du mur ou il s'était réfugié. La blessure la plus profonde avait du mal à se refermer car le démon se devait de reconstituer la chair carbonisée. Le mal qu'il ressentait finis par réveiller le blond. Deux billes rouge orangées examinèrent rapidement les lieux, la pupille en fente s'adaptant à la lumière tamisée qu'offrait la boule de feu qu'avait crée l'Uchiha. A sa vue, Naruto se calma, s'asseyant, il regarda son ancien coéquipier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. A part sa taille, sa peau était toujours aussi blême, son corps s'était affermi, sa chevelure de jais, même son expression faciale restait à l'identique. Il remarqua que l'autre n'avait plus son haut et qu'il se trouvait sous lui. Naruto examina les blessures qu'il avait eues. Lorsqu'il les tâtait, il pouvait encore ressentir une certaine douleur, mais sa décision était prise, il devait s'éloigner d'ici. Ce n'était pas le jour pour essayer de reconquérir Sasuke et de lui demandait de revenir au village. Il y avait plus urgent, Naruto voulait savoir ou se trouvait les autres.

Péniblement, il se releva, ses jambes en coton flageolant lamentablement, il se fit violence et réussit à faire quelques pas. Il arriva jusqu'à Sasuke. _Si j'utilise Kyubi, j'y arriverais sans doute. Lui il ne m'aidera pas plus…déjà surprenant qu'il m'ait amené jusque là._ Il lui tendit la tunique blanche et finit par la déposer devant le brun. Il lui fit un sourire teintait d'une douleur quasi dissimulée. Puis se dirigea vers la sortie, ou plutôt vers la seule faille qu'il voyait. Il l'atteignit et tomba à genoux. S'agrippant désespérément à la paroi, il tentait de se redresser, mais ne parvint qu'à s'écorcher un peu plus la paume des mains.

T'essais de faire quoi au juste Usuratonkachi ?

………le blond tourna vers lui une moue dégoûtée. Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler ainsi ?

Lorsque tu m'auras dépassé baka. La moue de Naruto fit place à un masque de colère, ses yeux montrant toute sa détermination. Sa rage lui permit de se remettre debout.

………

Alors que fais tu ?

Je dois y retourner. Les autres, ils ont……sa voix diminua de volume.

Hn ?

Mais Naruto ne lui répondit pas, s'écroulant lamentablement. _Tsss, baka, avant d'essayer de sauver le monde entier, pense un peu à ta pomme……bon tu m'as l'air un peu plus en état, Kyubi ne montrera plus le bout de son nez avant un moment, ou du moins cela se sentira moins. Alors allons y. Je suis sur que je vais regretter ça terriblement._

Sasuke sortit de la caverne, tirant à nouveau Naruto derrière lui. Il le mis en travers de son épaule et disparut à travers la forêt dense.

Saï ! Sakura venait de hurler le nom de son partenaire qui avait fait rempart de son corps, bloquant ainsi l'attaque de l'ennemi leur faisant face.

Reste derrière moi.

Mais….

On va tous s'en sortir non ? c'est pas ce qu'il a dit ? une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

Tu as raison. Il faut résister.

La mission d'espionnage avait mal tournée, prenant une direction inattendue lorsque leur cible rencontra un groupe de l'Akatsuki. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé tomber sur eux en cet instant et n'y étaient pas vraiment préparé. Ils s'étaient dispersés un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils les avaient remarqués. Kakashi se battait seul contre leur cible, Naruto ayant disparu plus loin avec un autre blond. Et eux, ils se tenaient face à un homme masqué à l'attitude plus que spécial.

L'attitude de Saï lui avait redonné confiance, elle écrasa son poing contre le sol, le détruisant complètement. Son coéquipier en profita pour dessiner rapidement plusieurs monstres dans son carnet, que l'autre balaya d'un geste.

_La bataille va être rude, mais cette fois, je me battrais._ Avoir réussi à battre Sasori, même avec l'aide de la vieille kunoichi du désert, Sakura avait assez confiance en elle pour espérer vaincre son ennemi.

Sasuke ?

………..

Huhuhu, ton regard devient de plus en plus dur tu sais ?

……….

Huhuhu, enfin, je voulais juste te poser une question. Une toute petite question. L'homme aux cheveux long le prit par les épaules, comme l'aurait fait un ami.

……….Sasuke regardait la main avec dégoût, mais se retint de tout commentaires.

Ce matin, lorsque je t'ais vu, et maintenant encore, je sens sur toi une odeur….je ne sais pas. Aurais tu ramener quelqu'un avec toi ? un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres blanches.

………vous voulez peut être faire un check up de ma chambre ?

Pourquoi pas ? _et merde, pris à mon propre jeu. Et ce baka qui doit encore roupiller…pfff marre._ _Bon peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, si je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, il me ferra confiance et s'arrêtera devant la porte…._

Le maître et son élève se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui ressemblait bien plus à un cachot qu'autre chose. Le brun se tint devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, fixant Orochimaru qui souriait, attendant. _Tsss, et bien sur il veut entrer…_Sasuke tourna la poignée, ouvrant sur un espace étroit et poussiéreux, ou les ténèbres avaient que trop de place. _Hein ? rien ? mais…_

Mmm, apparemment je me faisais des idées.

………

N'oublis pas Sasuke, tu es à moi. Ne t'avise pas de me trahir où tu comprendras. Nous reprendrons notre entraînement cet après midi, jusque là, repose toi. Je sais que tu es rentré plus tard que d'habitude hier soir, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de traîner jusqu'au petit matin….._il m'a vu ?_

…………..

Ne sois pas suspicieux comme ça, j'ai juste senti ta présence……..son maître laissa sa phrase en suspension, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Sasuke attendit de voir la silhouette disparaître dans le sombre couloir et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il s'était tenu prêt à devoir se battre contre son senseï, lorsque celui-ci aurait vu le blond endormi sur le lit. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Le brun remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce. Un sourire narquois lui étira les lèvres, il avait compris. Il se dirigea vers son lit et prit place sur la couverture soigneusement pliée. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto reprit sa forme initiale, Sasuke assis sur ses reins.

Alors Usuratonkachi, tu t'amuses bien ?

Sasuke baka, dégage de là, tu me fais mal. Le brun se souleva à peine, retournant Naruto sur le dos et s'asseyant sur ses hanches en le chevauchant. Il dégaina son sabre et le posa tout contre la gorge offerte.

…………..tu m'apportes beaucoup trop de problème dobe.

Je t'avais rien demandé baka. Maintenant lâche moi, il faut que j'aille aider les autres. En bougeant, le blond se fit quelque peu couper la gorge. Son regard devint froid et dur, promettant à Sasuke milles morts s'il ne bougeait pas. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire satisfait et se leva. Naruto se rua vers la porte.

…………..ouais si tu veux mourir inutilement, vas y, ouvre cette porte.

…………..ou m'as-tu emmené Sasuke ?

D'après toi Dobe ? chez qui je crèche depuis quelques années ?

…………. Je veux sortir. Ce n'était pas une simple demande, mais un ordre.

Tssss, avec le temps tu as appris ce qu'est que le culot ? mais tu devrais arrêter. Le brun lui attrapa le cou, l'attirant prés de son visage. Ici, si je te dénonce tu es mort.

Sasuke. Le visage tanné le regardait dans les yeux, mais son visage pris une teinte plus rosée. Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

………….._je sais pas moi-même Usuratonkachi._

Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, tu n'aurais pas de problème. Et maintenant, aide moi à sortir ou je t'en créerais d'autres, je dois aller les aidés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu l'as fait pour moi, mais je ne peux pas rester là.

Tu préfères mourir inutilement.

Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

…………..suis moi baka……non attends. Combien de temps tu tiens sous forme d'objet ?

Je tiendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Peuh…….mais un demi sourire s'empara du faciès pale.

Naruto se transforma de nouveau, prenant la forme d'un parchemin. Sasuke le ramassa, et le plaqua à l'intérieur de son kimono, contre son torse de marbre. Il commença alors à remonter les différents étages dont se composer la bâtisse.

Le silence était mortel, Naruto n'entendait que les pas de son compagnon et les battements de cœur de celui-ci. Il sentit enfin la lumière du jour l'enveloppée de sa douce chaleur, il allait pouvoir redevenir lui-même. Mais Sasuke ne le sortit pas de sa cachette. Il voulait apparemment le mener plus loin, là ou il ne verrait pas ou il était, l'empêchant ainsi de le retrouver plus tard.

Le brun allait pénétrait dans la forêt dense mais une voix doucereuse pleine de danger l'intercepta.

dis moi mon petit Sasuke, que me caches tu depuis hier ?

……..rien.

Tourne toi alors.

Bouge pas dobe, le brun avait à peine soufflé cela, il avait remarqué que Naruto commençait à relâcher son chakra.

………….le maître et l'élève se firent face.

Hmmm, à première vue tu n'as rien d'inhabituel sur toi……mis à part ce qu'il y a dans l'intérieur de ton haut.

Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un parchemin.

Qui ne m'appartient pas, je ne sens pas mon odeur sur lui. Je sens quelque chose d'autre. Une odeur de……..

…………le brun s'attendait à tout.

De renard non ?

…………désolé, vous devez vous tromper.

Je me trompe rarement. Donne le moi tu veux.

Désolé, il m'est précieux. Je ne peux pas. Et l'odeur que vous sentez est peut être du à ma sortie d'hier…..

Ne te moque pas de moi Sasuke. J'attends.

Tchhh. Naruto, je t'interdis de m'aider, même si je dois en crever. Casse toi. Le brun lança au loin le parchemin qui reprit forme humaine, révélant le blond, prêt à se battre.

Naruto huh ? que faisait-il là Sasuke ?

Je l'ai sauvé.

Pourquoi ça ?

……………

Je me disais que tu ne me laisserais jamais ton corps, tu l'aimes trop pour ça. L'homme aux cheveux long jaugeait le réceptacle de Kyubi. Me rejoindre t'as fait souffrir parce qu'il souffrait, kukuku, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais compris depuis longtemps.

Sasuke…

Si je ne le bats pas, alors c'est simple, je n'aurais même pas l'espoir de battre Itachi. Casse toi.

………..je t'attendrais au village pas plus de quatre jours, dépêche toi, sinon je prends Itachi dès que je le vois, héhéhé.

Tsss, un pâle sourire illumina la face angélique du brun. Essaie pour voir baka.

Sasuke prit position, attendant l'attaque de son opposant. Orochimaru esquissa un sourire pervers, creusant un peu plus ses joues. Le blond allait disparaître lorsqu'un éclair argenté se refléta dans sa rétine. Il riposta immédiatement, évitant de justesse un kunaï qui visait son visage.

La rage qu'il eut le prit au ventre, Naruto laissa Kyubi l'enveloppé. Kabuto allait atterrir lorsqu'il sentit un coup de vent près de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ainsi réussir à éviter un violent coup de griffe qui lui ouvrit néanmoins le ventre. Naruto ne lui laissa aucun temps de répit, réitérant ses coups de griffes les uns après les autres, évitant les coups que l'autre essayé de donner.

Un coup de kunaï atteignit Naruto qui cracha du sang. Kabuto souriait, enfonçant plus profondément l'arme dans le cœur du blond. Un sourire illumina le visage cuivré. Kabuto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. La main de Naruto lui avait traversé le crâne, se recouvrant de cervelle et d'autres liquides dont l'aspect final aurait pu le révulser il y a quelques années.

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le couple qui les avait regardés. Il se tourna et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Naruto était revenu au village depuis deux jours, ramenant Sakura inconsciente sur son dos. Son équipe et quelques autres, aidaient par Kankuro et Temari, avaient réussi à mettre fin à une bonne partie de l'Akatsuki. Partie qui était venue trouver Naruto et qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Tobi et Deidara n'étaient plus, tout comme Kakuzu et Hidan.

Dans la bataille, beaucoup était revenu blessé. Deux n'en étaient pas revenu, Tenten s'était éteinte en emmenant avec elle l'un des ennemis, Kankuro ayant succombé à ses blessures. Gaara était venu au village reprendre le corps de son frère. Lorsque Naruto expliqua ce qu'il avait vécu à la cinquième, Gaara avait été là en tant que Kazekage. Il avait alors décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, tenant compagnie au blond.

Ce dernier désespérait de voir l'Uchiha réellement venir. Tout le village était en alerte, les rondes étaient régulières et chacun, sur ses gardes, devait prévenir le moindre fait inhabituel. Le blond attendait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la palissade de l'entrée.

Tous avaient voulu l'empêcher de se mettre ainsi à découvert, mais Naruto ne les écouta aucunement. Gaara resta à ses coté, plusieurs anbus ayant pour ordres de suivre le moindre de leurs déplacements. Les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki devaient se trouver dans les environs, à la recherche de nouveaux membres ou du moins du dernier démon qu'ils leurs manquaient.

Une ombre se dessina dans l'aube couchante du quatrième jours. L'alarme résonna, rameutant Tsunade et nombreux autres ninjas. L'Hokage se posta près du blond et de leur allié, faisant face à l'ombre qui avait stoppé son avancée sur le chemin face à la porte d'entrée du village. Elle porta sa main à son front, cherchant à mieux voir et n'eut pas le temps de faire appeler un Hyuga. Près d'elle, le Kazekage sentit Naruto s'élançait, ses yeux couleur feu ayant déjà vu ce qu'il avait voulu voir.

Le blond courait, arrivant à la hauteur de la silhouette qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains et le salua d'une énorme claque dans le dos. Le poing de l'ombre arriva vers la face cuivrée qui l'évita habilement. Un immense rire résonna jusqu'aux villageois. Naruto arriva en compagnie de Sasuke qui regarda l'Hokage, un air de défis peint sur le visage.

Sasuke ?

Salut Sakura. d'un œil morne, le brun avait salué la rosée, à moitié soutenue par Ino. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était revenu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Mouais c'est moi.

Traître, un anbu s'avança, dégainant son sabre.

La ferme abruti sans cervelle. Le regard d'illuminé du blond fit taire tous autres commentaires, et Naruto posa son bras sur les épaules du brun.

Hey Sakura je te l'avais promis non que je te le ramènerais.

Naruto tu penses pouvoir avoir confiance en lui ?

Héhéhé, bien sur vieille peau, t'as oublié je t'ai raconté quoi ? d'ailleurs…

Je vous amène un cadeau. Le brun lança aux pieds de la cinquième la tête d'Orochimaru. Si vous voulez le reste, et bien….

Non, c'est bon. Tsunade s'était penchée et avait parfaitement reconnu la tête originelle de son ancien coéquipier.

Je reviens parce que je sais qu'Itachi viendra aussi. Jusque là, je veux être libre de mes mouvements, après, j'en ai rien à battre, vous pourrez me tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre….

Tsss, tu me demandes une faveur avec de tels yeux, la chef du village était vexée, une veine battant violement à sa tempe, contredisant son sourire figé.

Jusque là, je m'occupe de lui Tsunade sama. Le regard de Naruto lui interdisait tous refus de sa part.

Je t'interdis de sortir de tes quartiers Sasuke, Naruto, j'aimerais te faire confiance, mais je demanderais à Kakashi et un autre anbus de le surveiller ce soir. Que tout le monde se prépare, demain nous partons en chasse. Réunion ici même a huit heure précise. La foule se dissipa en silence. Un regard turquoise accrocha celui charbon.

………….

Sasuke. Sakura s'approcha, agrippant la manche de son ami. Le brun soupira aucune expression particulière ne vint perturber sa face qui fixait le compagnon d'attente du blond, enfoui sous une couche de vêtements.

…… ….Kazekage hn ? Gaara s'avança, révélant son visage sous le chapeau à large bord de sa tunique de chef.

Comme tu peux le voir Sasuke…. si l'envie de recommencer te prend…..le roux regarda vers Naruto…..je te tuerai de mes mains.

Hmm, attends juste que je finisse mon frère d'abord.

Sasuke ne dit rien de plus et s'élança vers la route menant à son ancienne demeure mais le blond l'arrêta dans sa course et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le blond le mena chez lui, expliquant que son appartement n'était plus à lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto fit entrer le brun et ferma la porte aux nez de leurs surveillants. Sasuke attendit que le blond lui montre la voie. Ce dernier lui fit visiter, le menant de la cuisine à la chambre.

……..

Oui ?

T'aurais du linge ? j'aimerais me prendre une douche.

Ouais sur, je vais te chercher ça.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce, commençant à retirer son haut, une main passa la porte entrebâillée, lui donnant un tee-shirt noir et un jogging grisâtre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'odeur provocant de la cuisine l'intrigua.

Dobe ?

Hmmmm ? Sasuke se rendit dans la cuisine d'où provenait le son. Naruto se tenait devant une marmite, goûtant apparemment le contenu de manière critique.

………

Goûte, y manque pas du sel ? le blond lui enfourna une louche entre les lèvres, le forçant à boire le liquide chaud.

……..c'est suffisant.

Ah ? je me fais des idées alors. Bon à table alors.

La joie du blond était percevable, sourire et grande discussion attaquant le brun de toute part. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Sasuke n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Naruto avait réussi à tenir un monologue passionnant à lui tout seul, faisant question et réponse, s'amusant de ses propres bêtises. Puis il le mena jusqu'au salon, sortant d'un placard un vieux futon enroulait sur lui-même depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, ou du moins l'odeur le laissait le présager.

désolé Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais pensé mon servir et j'y ai pas pensé lorsque

c'est bon

t'es sur ?

oui. Le blond se sentait rejeté.

………..bonne nuit Sasuke

……….le brun se coucha sur le futon qu'il venait de dérouler, attrapant un coussin traînant sur le canapé.

……….Naruto atteignit la porte lorsqu'il entendit le murmure du brun.

B'nuit baka.

Naruto sortit à l'extérieur, déposant un thermos de café près des équipes. N'écoutant pas les jérémiades de Kakashi sur le froid qu'il faisait, il le planta devant sa porte, lui jetant au passage une couverture sur la tête. Puis il rentra et entendit la respiration régulière de son ami. Un sourire triste lui étira les lèvres et le blond partit dormir.

Un regard. Il sentait que quelqu'un le regardait. Attrapant le kunai qu'il cachait sous son oreiller, le blond se redressa, menaçant.

tss, tu dors toujours avec ce bonnet ?

sasuke ? que ah oui

à table.

Le brun retourna jusqu'à la cuisine ou il s'attabla. Le blond se laissa retomber dans son coussin quelque instant, puis se leva. Aujourd'hui était un jour important dans leurs vies. En se levant, Naruto invita leur sensei à table, se dépêchant devant l'heure qui tournait rapidement. Aucune parole n'était échangée.

Rien ne changea vraiment lorsque les équipes se réunirent, mis à part les membres manquants, remplaçaient par des anbus. Leur mission était simple, retrouver les derniers membres et les éliminés. Pour l'occasion, l'équipe numéro sept se reforma, puis les différents groupes partirent s'éparpiller dans la forêt, embarquant chacun un micro recepteur-émetteur.

Arriva un moment où Naruto reçut un message. Ils avaient été débusqué, et fuyaient. Kisame et Itachi partaient dans leur direction. A ce moment, apparut devant eux les deux ennemis. Les Uchiha se fixèrent et disparurent au même instant. Sakura voulut aller à leur suite, mais un bras hâlé l'en empêcha.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, tombant rageusement, se mêlant aux fortes rafales de vent. Les éléments célébraient sa réussite. Ils en avaient finis. Il avait gagné. Le jeune homme avait réalisé ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Maintenant il était vraiment seul. Il n'avait plus personne.

Le combat avait été rude, une bataille qu'il espérait depuis son enfance, et qu'il avait enfin eu. Sous la pluie qui s'affinée, un rire sans joie s'éleva, s'effaçant en même temps que le mauvais temps. Quelques gouttes s'accrochèrent encore à ses mèches ténébreuses, balayées par l'alizé qui se calmée. Il sentait le froid engourdir ses membres, la sensation s'accentuant face à l'air frais qui lui léchait la peau.

Le jeune homme ferma lentement les yeux, soupirant d'aise, il était si las. Il voulait se laissé aller, et n'avait qu'un désir, rejoindre ceux qu'il avait toujours aimé. Son clan. Il voulait les revoir plus que tous en cet instant. Il vacilla, tombant à genoux, ses propres jambes arrivant à peine à le soutenir. _J'ai réussi, j'ai enfin réussi…et je n'ai plus rien._ Face à lui, un corps, celui de son frère, d'une personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tous et dont il ne restait pratiquement rien. Un cadavre méconnaissable. Il avait laissé sa rage parlée. _Tu vois Orochimaru, je n'étais pas si faible que ça, j'ai réussi à vous avoir tous les deux…_

Il avait obtenu ce pour quoi il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de rien, sans se but, il n'était plus rien. _Le future n'est pas l'endroit ou se trouve mon rêve, c'est dans le passé, et c'est la qu'il sera toujours._

_Je n'ai plus envi de rien, je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus rien…_Le brun se laissa allé, face contre terre, ses blessures le lançant sournoisement, lui rappelant sa condition humaine. Juste devant lui, à peine à quelques mètres, le corps difforme et défiguré de son frère s'étalait dans une mare de sang frais. Il soupira doucement, fermant les yeux face à la dépouille de cet être qu'il avait tant aimé et tant haïs. Il respira calmement, s'imprégnant de la fragrance du sang, se mêlant délicatement à celle de l'eau l'entourant.

Il était bien, il baignait dans un lac de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait progressivement. Mais au loin une faible lueur apparut, elle s'approchait de plus en plus, l'aveuglant dans toute sa splendeur. Il entendait à présent une voix qui lui tiraillait le cerveau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'écouter, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle ne lui demanda pas son avis. La voix atteignit le reste de raison qu'il avait et lui rappela une phrase qui l'avait touché mais en même temps déplut : « Sasuke, t'es comme un frère pour moi… »

_Tais toi baka, tu vois pas que tu m'empêches de mourir calmement là ? tsss._ Oui, quelqu'un d'autre s'était autoproclamé son frère. _J'aurais aimé entendre autre chose de ta part Usuratonkachi…peut être que je serais resté…je ne sais pas. Peu importe, c'est le passé et…_Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup._ Le passé ? _oui, s'était un rêve qu'il avait aussi eut dans le passé, mais la vengeance avait prédominé à l'époque, effaçant toutes traces de chaleur qu'il avait pu lui donner…_mais aujourd'hui ? je dois…je peux…j'ai enfin eu…mais…_

Son corps apathique essayait de bouger dans la nuit tombante, mais n'y arriva pas. _J'ai perdu tant de sang que ça ?ou est-ce seulement ma volonté qui flanche…_ Lentement il referma ses paupières, décidant finalement de partir. _Mon esprit me laissera sûrement le plaisir de revivre les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et j'espère qu'il en oubliera le pire. _Lui revint alors en mémoire tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait pu faire, tous ce qu'il avait fait pour dégoûter le blond de sa présence et qui le rendait amer.

La lumière revint danser dans l'ombre que lui offraient ses paupières, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. _Accompagne moi jusqu'à la fin s'il te plait…guide moi sur le bon chemin._

Sasuke ?

Hn ? _ça recommence, j'entends sa voix maintenant, encore plus nettement que tout à l'heure. Alors mon cerveau, tu vas me faire revivre quel souvenir en priorité ?_

SASUKE !!! BAKA ! je t'interdis de crever maintenant._ Impossible !_ maintenant tu dois vivre pour toi tu entends ? t'as eu se que tu voulais alors passe a autre chose ! oï ! ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît me laisse pas…..la voix du blond devenait de plus en plus étranglée._ Que ? je rêve pas là ?_ Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux d'un bloc

Naru…to ? le blond lui faisait face, son désespoir avait fait qu'il commençait à se laisser dominer dangereusement par Kyubi, deux minces sillons transparents s'écoulant le long de ses joues.

SASUKE ! BAKA ! T'ES VIVANT !!! et le blond le serra à l'en étouffer entre ses bras tannés. Le pouvoir du démon diminuant progressivement.

Je rêve c'est ça ? je suis déjà en enfer et on se joue de moi ?

Ah ben merci, je suis p'têt bien un démon enfin j'en ai un mais…tout en disant cela, le regard turquoise le couvait d'un sentiment chaleureux.

Non, je dois mourir, je…j'ai….trahis trop de monde. Je ne mérite aucun pardon, lâche moi, laisse moi crever et…..le son de la claque que lui mis Naruto, amplifié par la force du renard, fit vacillé le brun d'ordinaire si orgueilleux.

Que ? huh ?

Tu me fais chier Sasuke ! tu m'écoutes là ? tu te prélasses dans les ténèbres, tu t'y jettes à corps perdu et quand t'émerges, t'essais aussitôt d'y replonger. Moi je ne les ais jamais supporté et toi tu n'as plus aucune raison d'y rester. Alors tu me fais plaisir, tu bouges ton cul et tu te lèves maintenant.

…… hahahaha, mais tu te prendrais presque pour ma mère. La remontrance du blond lui avait redonné des forces, lui rappelant un lointain passé qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pour devenir plus fort.

Non, je suis et je reste ce que je suis. On peut changer, c'est jamais trop tard pour essayer et tu…

Hn, si c'est comme ça. Je vais changé mais comme ça….

Le brun attrapa la main du blond et l'attira brutalement à lui, plaquant ses lèvres à celles de son ancien coéquipier, qui sous l'effet de surprise se jeta en arrière, atterrissant piteusement sur les fesses. D'une main, il se touchait les lèvres, rougissant, mais ses yeux eux lançaient des éclairs.

Tu fous quoi là ? tu t'amuses encore avec moi ? j'étais sérieux et

Moi aussi

Hé ? les yeux de Naruto étaient tellement agrandis par la surprise que sasuke se demanda comment ils faisaient pour toujours tenir dans leurs orbites. C'est pas drôle baka.

Cette dernière remarque énerva Sasuke. Il se mit à quatre patte et avança vers Naruto, stoïque, qui se demandait se que faisait le brun. L'autre posa sa main sur son torse et le coucha à terre, le chevauchant. Naruto ne comprenait pas et commença à se débattre, mais Sasuke lui tint fermement les poignets au sol.

Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, l'Uchiha relâcha sa prise et mit une main dans le coulis dorée qu'offrait la chevelure de Naruto, l'autre lui caressant avec sensualité la joue. Malgré ses gestes, la face du brun restait inexpressive.

Sans quitter du regard les yeux bleus, Sasuke se pencha lentement, s'empêchant de penser. Il effleura les lèvres sans défenses, soutenant l'intensité des deux billes azures. Il se releva à peine, sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de celle de son compagnon et se mit à parler.

Je ne te mens pas. Je suis sérieux. Je te veux. Seul ton pardon compte pour moi, peu importe les autres. Je t'aime.

………..

Le corps du blond se raidit, mais Sasuke entendait parfaitement son cœur battre à un rythme fou. La réaction de Naruto lui donna le courage de se pencher légèrement et de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, réitérant à nouveau qu'il l'aimer.

En relevant la tête pour faire face au blond, il lécha le mince sillon qui s'écoulait librement sur la joue tannée. L'autre semblait lointain, comme portait par un souvenir.

Naruto ?

Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça.

Hu ?

Tu m'aimes vraiment ? la voix si puissante d'habitude s'étranglée dans un sanglot.

Hmpf, faut que je te le dises combien de fois ? je t'aime.

Alors reviens avec moi et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ferais tous pour que eux aussi ils te pardonnent et ….et

Panique pas baka. Je te suivrais. Tu sais, le brun s'allongea, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto, écoutant les battements de cœur, respirant l'odeur qu'il dégageait, t'es la seule lumière que j'ai eu dans mon enfer. Je t'obéirais.

Vraiment ? un sourire sadique s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Mouais à quelques exceptions prêt. Mais si tu deviens Hokage, alors je serais ton ombre et je ne te trahirais jamais. Je n'ais plus de raison de trahir….

Naruto renversa le brun sous lui et scella les paroles d'un baiser. Baiser qu'approfondit le brun, quémandant le passage de sa langue. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement lorsque soudainement le sol s'effondra sous eux.

NARUTOOOOOO JE VAIS TE TUER……un peu plus loin, Sasuke tenait entre ses bras le blond. REVIENS LACHE ! rends moi Sasuke…

Depuis quand je t'appartiens ?

Hein ?

Tu piges pas ? je préfère les mecs, et en l'occurrence Naruto.

Que ?

SASUKE ! baka vas-y plus gentiment, elle t'aime depuis……le blond avait l'air réellement inquiet.

NARUTOOO tu lui as fait quoi ? choc mental ? jutsu ? annule moi ça tout de suite ou

Non mais il m'a rien fait.

Ha…ha…ha le rire jaune de la jeune fille résonna dans la petite clairière. Tsss, j'aurais du m'en douter, y'avait eut plusieurs signes annonciateurs. Les garçons la regardèrent surpris. Bof, du moment que t'es pas avec une autre fille….bien qu'il me l'ai prit et que ce soit bien plus dégradant en un sens……je suis donc moins sexy que lui ? les garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, la rosée étant partie dans un monologue.

SAKURA !!!

Hé ?

Surtout te presse pas hein, il perd tout son sang mais c'est pas grave. Et toi pose moi, sa arrange pas ta situation, tu fais des efforts pour rien.

……… Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Et vous autres je vous entends rire là, sortez de votre trou bande de voyeurs.

C'est pas de notre faute si tu fais ça au sus et à la vue de tous.Des ombres sortirent de la forêt. Pour certains un rictus, pour d'autre l'indifférence, étaient sur leurs visages.

On a perdu personne ?

Non c'est bon. Quelques blessés, mais c'est gérable, faut dire que quand tu t'énerves toi…..

Ok, alors…

Pardon

HE ? tout le monde se mit à regarder l'Uchiha.

A l'époque je ne suis pas revenu alors que vous étiez après moi. Vous avez été blessé. Pardon.

Sasuke qui demande pardon ? Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles comme la plupart des ninjas présent.

Attention les gars, on doit être mort là, parce que Sasuke demandant pardon, ça n'arrivera jamais de notre vivant.

Hahahahahaha, quelques rires s'élevèrent dans le groupe, se communiquant entre les membres.

Alors comme ça t'es gay ? AHAHAHA elle est bonne celle là.

……….

Kiba ferme là. Bon, Sasuke, t'es toujours recherché alors on va rentrer et on va régler tout cela ok.

Mmm.

Le groupe arriva à Konoha et furent prit en charge par les médecins environnants. Tsunade vint à leur encontre et trouva Naruto et Sasuke enlacés. Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le brun.

vous faites quoi là ?

on s'aime.

………..

Héhéhé. Bon Tsunade sama, je deviens quand Hokage ?

Baka. Rentre chez toi, Sasuke et sous ta garde. On verra plus tard comment on va le juger. Elle fit signe à deux anbus. Surveillance permanente et rapport.

Bien.

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent ensemble, laissant leurs amis en arrière. Naruto partit dans sa chambre tandis que Sasuke filait à la douche. Le blond le rejoignit et attrapa le savon. Doucement, il le passa sur le corps d'albâtre, grimaçant à chaque cicatrice qu'il rencontrait. Orochimaru ne l'avait pas loupé, l'entraînement avait du être terrible.

Les caresses se prolongèrent, Naruto profitait du savon pour laisser ses mains glissées plus facilement. Le brun se mit dos au mur et se laissa faire, laissant le plaisir le submergé. _Eh ben, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait aussi vite…mais je vais pas m'en plaindre huhuhu_. Naruto continua ses caresses, abandonnant bientôt le savon qu'il remplaça par ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut rincé le corps de son amant. Sasuke sentait la bouche du blond marquait son corps, suivre ses cicatrices et se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité.

La douceur des gestes de son compagnon l'excité de plus en plus. Naruto mit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche, commençant doucement à y insuffler un mouvement de va et vient, accélérant de plus en plus vite. Sasuke ne tenait plus.

Nnnn haaa, Naru…to

Hmm ?

Arrête….s'il te plaît…huuuu mmmm.

T'aimes pas ?

Le blond remonta lentement le long du corps de son amant, passant sa langue sur le long de son ventre, jouant dans le creux de son nombril, remontant doucement vers la poitrine, mordillant les tétons durcit. Il arriva enfin au cou où il laissa un suçon et embrassa avidement son compagnon.

Sasuke respirait avec difficulté, essayant de se contrôler. Mais le dernier baiser fut de trop. Il plaqua Naruto contre le mur et l'embrassa avec violence, ce dernier s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Ils se désiraient autant l'un et l'autre. Sasuke attrapa l'une des jambes du blond et la leva, se glissant entre les cuisses, essayant de se glisser en son ami.

Naruto s'agrippa mieux, aidant Sasuke en lui faisant garder son équilibre. L'autre, libérant sa main qui le maintenait au mur, attrapa sa hampe tendue et trouva l'entrée de l'intimité qui l'attendait. Il eut d'abord du mal à le pénétrer, mais l'eau qui glissait sur leurs peau l'aida. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, s'imprégnant du blond, des sensations qu'il recevait et qu'il donnait.

Doucemement, il infligea à son amant un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide, s'arrêtant juste au moment ou il sentit que l'autre aller jouir.

hnnnnn Sasu…nnn keeeee

mmnnn Na..ruto

continue, le blond commençait à chouiner

tu m'aimes ?

non….

Hé ?

Aimer c'est pas assez ba…ka hnnn, c'est…aaaah plus Sasu… contin…aah…ue

Le brun reprit ses mouvements, heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son rythme s'accéléra, il sentait leurs cœurs sur le point de rompre. Naruto lui mordit l'épaule et vint juste avant lui. Il se retira doucement, et se laissa glisser, tenant toujours le blond dans ses bras, ce dernier le suivant dans sa chute. Sur le sol de la douche, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et leur nuit continua.


End file.
